Rebuilt
by Lazyman1128
Summary: A mysterious grief stricken half-blood comes across three demigods who need help to get to Camp Half-Blood. Along the way they try to help the mystery half-blood with his past and learn along the way their mission is more than just survival.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 1:

Tide has been dreaming about this for a long time. The moment has finally come. He had hunted the monster that killed his family halfway across the country. It took him fifteen years to find it but he finally has. He tracked it to a small town in California. One of his friends had tracked it here and alerted Tide to its whereabouts. It's lair was in a warehouse by the Docks and he was ready to finally kill this thing.

As he was gearing up in the motel room he was staying at their was a knock at the door. Tide's experience had taught him to never be too careful so he drew his sword as he approached the door. When Tide reached the door he looked through the peephole to see someone unexpected standing there. Reluctantly he opened the door.

"Poseidon." Tide said coldly.

"My son." Poseidon replied with kindness and worry. "I know what you are about to do and I will not try to stop you. But when you are fighting this monster you will need to make a choice. There will be some half-bloods there that need saving and escort to Camp. But if you do save them the monster will escape."

"Well then you already know the answer" Tide replied.

"Trust me son. The Fates will not allow specifics but it is a very important decision."

Tide snorted, "They aren't my problem. Besides if they're really that important go help them yourself. The last time I helped another demigod if you recall ended very poorly for me."

Poseidon looked at his son with such sadness in his eyes that Tide was forced to look away. Over the years Tide's physical appearance has reflected his emotional state. His shaggy black hair was longer and shaggier. His face was wearier and tired with bags under his eyes. Speaking of his eyes they have turned from a nice sea green to a dark menacing green. He face looked like he hadn't shaved in a while as his beard was medium sized. And he hated the name Tide. He prefered his son's birth name. It had power and it meant something. But he wished ti be called Tide now. Poseidon never knew why Tide specifically but he always said the person he used to be is dead and that's why he changed it.

"Whatever you do is your choice. You're still my son."

Tide looked at Father for awhile, "I have to go now before he moves again. I'm not waiting any longer."

"As you wish. But please just consider it."

"I will." Tide replied but Poseidon could tell he was lying. As he departed he gave Tide one last smile and vanished into thin air.

Tide hopped on his motorcycle and took off towards the warehouse wearing his regular CHB T-Shirt and khaki shorts. He also had a leather jacket modified by Hephaestus to act like armor. He also wore his Camp necklace with 14 beads. He's know he was a demigod for about 25 years and Chiron always offered him a bead but since his family died he stopped putting them on.

When he arrived at the lair he could tell it was here just by the smell. It smelled like shit mixed with shit that smells even had had a few beers before he came so he decided to play it pretty ballsy and walked straight through the front door. The warehouse was filled with crates filled with stuff he didn't care to investigate. He drew his sword illuminating the area around him and began to search. It was really that hard he just followed the smell. When he got to the middle of the lair he saw a small fire beginning to form with a cage above it. Within it were three figures facing away from him.

"The demigods," he thought to himself.

Then sitting by the fire he saw it. The beast he'd been hunting all these years. The monster that killed his family.

The Minotaur.

He was ugly as ever. His horns were long and his face was covered with snot. He appeared to be sleeping and Tide could easily sneak up behind him and kill him. But he had waited to long and been through too much to end it that quickly. So he walked into the open and shouted,

"Hey Cock- Sucker!" The minotaur stirred. He could also hear the demigods 20 ft. above rustling about in their cage.

The monster smiled in a monster way remembering this demigod. He got up ready to kill him once and for all. He flipped a switch causing the caged heroes to start to descend towards the fire. He was going to be hungry after this.

Tide noticed the demigods start to awaken now but he didn't care. He just focused on the thing that killed her.

He didn't waste any time taunting. He charged straight at the monster. The bull brought his hand up to knock Tide away but at the last second he slide slicing the beasts right leg deep enough to hurt but not kill. But the monster had gotten faster in the past fifteen years. He spun around swatting Tide into a box of crates. Dazed he got back up. The minotaur charged but kept his eyes on his opponent expecting him to sidestep. So Tide just stood there. Then when the minotaur reached him he put his sword out horizontally and blocked the minotaur's horns and pushed him to she side.

Tide started to just play with the creature. Dodging, cutting, stabbing but never killing. Then when Tide sliced off both horns with one cut the Minotaur realized it was beaten and he turned and ran hoping to escape. Tide was about to chase him when one of the demigods got their gag out.

"Please help us!"

Tide looked up and was so shocked he thought he was dreaming. She looked just like her. Curly blond hair, stormy grey eyes, and a Cali tan. He stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to chase the thing that killed her but he had to save this girl. Then he remembered what his Father said. If he tried to save them he had a feeling he wouldn't see the Minotaur for awhile.

He made his choice. The cage was getting low and something was different about the fire. He hadn't felt it until now but it was super hot. If the demigods got too low they would burn alive. Tide quickly climbed some crates up to the cage. He jumped onto it and sliced the door open with his sword. He untied all three and pulled them out.

"JUMP!" he yelled at them.

They all jumped but all of a sudden the ground opened and they all fell through the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **Tide POV:**

When I regained consciousness I was still in the warehouse. I vaguely remembered my dream but I was hoping I would soon forget but there are were more pressing matters. The three demigods were around the fire and it looked like they were cooking some kind of soup.

Now I had time to see what the demigods really looked like. They all looked around 15 or 16. The boy had dark skin and short buzzed black hair. He had large and defined muscles. He hands were fiddling with something putting it together and taking it apart again.

The girl next to him was beautiful. Wait. That makes me sound like a pedophile. She was pretty in a young woman kind of way you know? She had thick, wavy, long black hair and brown eyes. She gave off an aura of love. You could tell immediately that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was stoking the fire and stirring the stew. The other girl was nowhere to be found.

I sat up and immediately pain flooded through my body. I even tried to stand but immediately fell over.

"Hey woah be careful," the daughter of Aphrodite got up and came to my aid. The boy looked over but went back to playing with his…. thingy. "When we all jumped we made it to the boxes. Your leg was hurt I guess and you didn't make it and fell to the ground. It's a miracle you survived."

 _Not really a miracle. The gods just want to torture me as long as they can._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah a miracle," I muttered.

"So you're a half-blood. I mean of course you are why would I ask that you had a sword and weren't freaking out about the Minotaur." she ranted. That was going to get old fast I thought.

" Yeah. I'm a half-blood. I'm Tide, Son of Poseidon," I told her.

"A son of Poseidon, that's cool," she said with wonder. I wanted to say _It really isn't_ but she kept on talking. " I'm Melanie, Daughter of Aphrodite. I'm boy over there is Lyon, Son of Hephaestus. He really isn't a talker. Especially to new people. He's 15 as well, and has been on the run the longest," she looked at something behind me, "and that is Charlie, Daughter of Athena."

I turned around and there she was. Now that I got a better look at her and wasn't fueled on alcohol and adrenaline I realized some more things about her. Her eyes weren't stormy gray like I thought. They were sea green like mine but more diluted. Her hair was blond and wavy and went down to her shoulders.

"This is Tide. He's a half-blood too. Son of Poseidon," Melanie told her.

"Hello," she said to me. I just stared. She looked so much like her how could I not. And she was a daughter of Athena. She could be her reborn. That thought scared me though so I pushed it out. I then realized I was being weird and awkward. (How I usually am nowadays.) So I asked, "How did you guys end up trapped by the minotaur?"

"We were told by Hera that if we came to this town we would find help to escort us to camp. Half- Blood not Jupiter. But instead we found the Minotaur. That might be because Hera hates me," The resemblance continues, "and I guess she isn't fond of Lyon either because he's the son of Hephaestus but she doesn't really hate him."

"Why are you on her shit list?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I asked her and she just said because of my heritage. I can't figure out why she would be angry at Athena but I just can't. And in my entire 15 years of life I have never heard even one thing about my father so." A thought crossed my mind. But that couldn't be possible so I just dismissed it.

"Hey maybe she didn't just send us here to get killed," everyone surprised turned to look and Lyon. His eyes shifted between all of ours. This kid was intimidating and brave but whenever he looked towards Melanie he couldn't meet her gaze and blushed. She seemed to do the same. They reminded me of something but I just couldn't remember who. He continued on saying, "Tide showed up and saved us maybe she knew that was going to happen. Maybe we should just keep looking."

I had my gaze on Charlie yet again. I'm sorry it just made me happy to see her face and relieve all the good memories I had with her. I could see the wheels turning in her head just like they were in mine. Just like her.

I realized it as well but it was probably easier for me since I had more information. Poseidon said I would make a choice to save these heroes and implied that he wanted me to take them to Camp. Now I find out Hera also sent them to me. There isn't really another option. Plus I had lost the Minotaur and had nothing better to do so fuck it.

"No. I'll take you to Camp. The only things more qualified to escort you are satyrs. We'll leave in the morning. In the meantime stay here. I'm going to go get something and make a call." As I was walking out I heard a voice behind me,

"Tide, thank you." I turned and saw Charlie there and smiled.

"No problem. I know what it's like to be on the run. Plus I don't really have anything better to do."

"If it's okay could I ask why you came to the Minotaur's Lair. Because I'm pretty smart and I could tell it wasn't to save us." As she asked this the smile disappeared from my face and I felt all the sadness and grief return. I only gave her a one word reply as I walked out the door.

"Revenge."

AN: I was thinking about rewriting Chapter One for better POV and more action to make it longer. Would you guys be interested?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **AN: Sorry for no updates. Life sucks. I have pretty much this entire story planned out but there are just a few things I can't decide. I plan at least two more chapters before September so please Stay Tuned, Review, and Enjoy.**

 **Charlie POV:**

After Tide left I went back to our "camp" and started to assess our situation. Melanie and Lyon went to look around the warehouse for supplies so I just sat there and began thinking. I wasn't sure about this Tide guy. He looks older and said he was a son of Poseidon so that means monsters would be constantly attacking him. You could practically feel the power radiating off him. I don't know how he survived.

Also the way he fought the Minotaur. Smiling and ferocious. He fought so well though. She had never seen anyone fight like he did. I'd have to ask him more questions when he came back.

As I started to get lost in thought, Melanie and Lyon came back. Melanie has been my best friend for 5 years when we found each other running from a hydra in an alley in San Francisco. We traveled around a lot and never stayed in one place too often. Then one night we were running from a hydra. We'd ran as fast and far as our legs and bodies would let us. When we got to a lake near the town we were staying in for a while we were just too tired to go on. We lifted our weapons, my knife and her bow, and got ready to fight. All of a sudden though a giant red truck slammed into the monster knocking it into the lake. Then the passenger door opened and there sat Lyon telling us to get in. We traveled for a bit until Hera sent us a message.

And that puts us where we are now.

"What are you thinking about," Melanie asked me. She could always tell.

"That guy. Tide. I really don't know what to think about him. And the name Tide?"

Melanie laughs and replies, "So you don't trust him?"

"I don't know what to think of him. We'll just have to see."

Alyssa studied me for a second. "What?" I ask her.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"When he first saw me it was like he recognized me or something. And I felt the same. I feel like I've seen his face before. But I don't know where."

"Yeah I noticed that too," surprised we both turned to look at Lyon who starts to blush. "What. Why is everyone so surprised when I speak."

"Well you don't really speak that often," Alyssa says then giggles. This makes Lyon blush even deeper. _It's so obvious they like each other it physically hurts me that they can't see it._

"Well he seems like a good enough guy. He also looks like he's skilled enough to go toe to toe with a god so we'll just have to wait and see how things go."

 **Tide POV:**

When I left the warehouse I went back to my motel room. I left my camp necklace there to keep it safe. And I can't leave without it. After she died I put her wedding ring on it. It's the only thing I have left of her so I can't lose it. Once I got back to my room it was right where I left it. Now I have to make a call.

"O Iris….. What was the saying? Shit I forgot. Can I message Chiron, Camp Half-Blood please? I haven't done this in awhile."

I tossed a drachma into the air and it just fell to the ground. Shit I forgot the rainbow.

"I'll just fucking call him." I went to my pack and got out the phone I keep for emergencies. I only had two numbers in the phone. Chiron and the last friend that I haven't made hate me though God knows I've tried. Piper McLean.

I thought about calling her too but I didn't think that was wise. She didn't hate me but she is never particularly happy to hear me. Also using the phone once would be dangerous enough and I have to let Chiron know I'm coming.

I pressed _Call_ and listen to it ring. It had been so long since I talked to the old Centaur. I was kind of anxious. Me and him hadn't exactly parted on the greatest of terms. Another story I don't really want to get into.

The phone finally stopped ringing. "Hello?" Chiron questioned from the Camp's emergency phone.

"Uhh hey Chiron its - um It's me." I said awkwardly.

" Ah _Tide_." He said my name like an insult. That was one of the biggest points in our last argument. "How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm escorting three demigods to Camp. We are in California so it'll be awhile but.. I uh just wanted to ask you to be ready. And just in case something happens to me along the way, would you send satyrs after them."

"Do you want me to just send the satyrs. I'm sure you don't want to be distracted from your mission."

"No… no. It's fine. Poseidon said I needed to bring them to Camp. That they would need me. He also said if I saved them the minotaur would get away so now I don't really have anything better to do so-"

"Well we'll be ready. Good- bye son." Chiron's voice sounded sad instead of bitter at the end. I was actually kind of excited to see him again though I have no idea how long it'll take to get to camp. Now that I think about it my motorcycle won't be able to carry the four of us. I guess we're going car shopping tomorrow.

"This is going to be so much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello readers. It's actually another Chapter! I really like this one and hate it at the same time but I hope you enjoy. New readers please start from the beginning. ALL readers please review and favorite thanks. :)**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Charlie POV:**

Melanie said I should get some rest before we leave in the morning and her and Lyon would cover watch tonight. I hadn't slept in 34 hours so I wasn't going to refuse. I curled inside one of the sleeping bags Melanie and Lyon found in the warehouse and fell asleep instantly.

Usually I always dream. I've been told it's a demigod thing and not to think to hard on them, that it could drive you crazy. Normally my dreams aren't too weird. Premonitions of small events or just weird stuff. But the dream I was having is the weirdest one yet.

I could tell that I was a baby in this dream. I was being held by a woman with beautiful blonde hair and grey eyes who looked freakishly like me. She was sitting on the beach near the water. There was a forest to our left and more beach to our right. She wore a red tank top with jean shorts.

"Annabeth!" someone behind us called. That must be the name of the woman holding me. Annabeth turned around and stood up.

"Sally!" She called out. "You guys are finally here. Where's Percy? And Paul?"

"He went back to the car. He forgot something. He should be here in a minute. PAul had some work to do so he said he would come later. And this must be my new granddaughter. Can I hold her?"

"Of course Sally," but before Annabeth could hand me over Sally looked at the forest and screamed.

"Annabeth move!" she pushed Annabeth to the side before Annabeth realized what happened. She tripped and landed on her back holding me tight to her. I turned my baby head to the forest. Charging out of it was… The Minotaur. He was too fast. Sally was unable to get out of the way. The Minotaur charged right into her knocking her back at least twenty feet. She hit her head hard on a rock protruding from the sand. I could tell she was killed instantly.

The Minotaur turned toward us with an evil look in his eyes. He crouched getting ready to charge again. Annabeth quickly got up. I thought she was going to run but I realized that there was nowhere to run to. The monster blocked the forest and we were on an open beach. So she got into a defensive stance protecting me.

The Minotaur charged and Annabeth got ready to get out of the way. But when she was about to jump somebody yelled from further down the beach.

"ANNABETH!" I couldn't turn to see him but it distracted Annabeth and she ended up jumping late and the Minotaur's horns impaled her and threw her to the side.

The man ran up to the Minotaur with a sword drawn and started to fight. The Minotaur got especially angry when he saw the Man.  
"READY FOR ME TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" the man shouted at the monster and the battled fiercely. I could tell the man was out of practice. He was good. Very good. The best I've ever seen actually but he was rusty. He made a mistake. And that mistake cost him. The Minotaur saw a vulnerability and impaled the man through the stomach and tossed him aside.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth whisper.

I woke up. I was so confused. I had so many questions. Was I the baby? I couldn't be. My mother was Athena. Who were those people? I was pulled out of my thoughts once again by Melanie.

"Well Good Morning sleepy head."

What time is it?" I asked her.

"Around 10."

" Is Tide back yet? And where's Lyon?"

"Tide came back around 5. He took Lyon to go get a car. They should be back soon. They Iris messaged a minute ago saying to be outside and ready at 10:30, so."

I groaned and got up to get ready. I ate some beef jerky I had in my pack and strapped my knife to my belt. Melanie grabbed her bow and quiver and we headed outside. A sleek black Camaro came shooting around the corner right as we stepped out. The window was rolled down with Tide driving and an unconscious Lyon in the back seat.

"Get in quick!" Tide shouted from the inside. I got in the passenger seat as Melanie got into the back with Lyon.

"What happened!?" I asked him.

"Gorgons. All three of them. They brought hellhounds with them. All that's left is Medusa and her two dogs. I shouldn't have used that phone last night."

"Why did you use a phone?" called Camp told them I'm coming.

"Alright where are we headed. Well we've got to make a stop in Vegas then hopefully straight to Camp."

"Why are we going to Vegas!"

"You're Mother told us to."

"My _Mother?_ "

"Yes your _Mother_. She said we would find knowledge in Vegas."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't know! The gods never tell me anything straight forward it's always cryptic shit."

"Wait? When did you talk to my Mother."

"Oh, she sold me this car."

"What the hell is happening!"

"I'll explain later," and right as he said that two Hellhounds bounded out in front of us with a creature I guessed was Medusa riding one of them. Tide turned sharply right to evade them.

"She's just as ugly as the first time," he commented, "Do you know how to drive?"

"I guess kinda," I replied hesitantly.

"Good. When I climb out the window take the wheel. Drive around the block and come back here. I should be done by then."

"Wait what is going on!"

"Why don't you let us help?" Melanie asked from the back.

"Not risking you three getting hurt. Medusa is no easy foe. And those are some pretty big Hellhounds. Now Charlie take the wheel." He started to hand it to me. And I reluctantly took it. He took out some sunglasses and put them on and started climbing out the window. AS he climbed out and onto the roof of the moving car I moved into the driver seat.

I drove for a second while he was on top.

I heard him shout from above, "Slow down a bit please!" I realized I was going 70 miles per hour. I slowed down. In the rearview mirror I saw the hellhounds getting closer. I was starting to get worried because Medusa was basically right next to the car.

All of a sudden Tide jumped off the car and tackled Medusa off her hellhound.

"That was his plan!"

The other hellhound kept chasing us though.

"Well I guess we have to help after all," I told Melanie. She nodded and rolled down her window. She got her bow ready and nocked an arrow. She leaned out the window and took aim at the hellhound. She shot it right in the face. All it did was make it mad.

"Hit the eye!" I shouted to her. The eye would be the most vulnerable spot and we needed to deal with it quick. She nocked another arrow, took a deep breath and released. The arrow hit it dead on and the hellhound turned to dust.

"Good job. Now let's go see if Tide is dead or not and I rounded the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long my computer broke but now I've got a new one that works a lot better so I'll try to update more. Also I know I always use the same excuse about Life sucking but I really can't help it I'll try to update when I can and more often. Please just be patient and stick with it. Please Review and Rate and leave suggestions. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Tide POV:**

Jumping off the car was surprisingly fun. It hurt though. Alot. I crashed into the hellhound and Medusa throwing all three of us to the ground. Medusa went flying off the hellhound straight through a store window. I got up as quick as I could and turned toward the hellhound that had also gotten up. I hated killing weren't all evil, but I had to remind myself this one was.

The hellhound growled at me viciously and I stood there waiting, sword raised, for it to charge. We stood there staring at each other for a long time. Then it hit me, the hellhound was stalling and I could feel her presence behind me. I turned away from the hellhound and swung wildly behind me. She used her dagger to block it and shove me away.

My instincts told me to duck and stab straight up. So I did and surprisingly my instincts were right and the hellhound exploded into dust above me. Now I only had one problem to worry about. Albeit a much bigger problem but still only one.

I lunged at Medusa straight at her face hoping she would go low under my sword. And what do you know she did exactly that. I used the force of my lunge to twist and kick her down to the ground. I didn't stop there I kept going and brought my sword down on top of her which she of course blocked with her claws since she had dropped the dagger.

"Why are you here Medusa. Chasing some demigods through a city doesn't really seem like you?" I asked her fiercely. I'm assuming my awesome interrogation skills were what got her to talk because she responded immediately.

"I'm here to give you a message, hero. He's rising. And He hates you more than any of his enemies. He wanted you to know that." Then she dropped one of her arms during my surprised stupor and brought her arm up between us holding something. I didn't recognize it at first but then once I did I realized I was fucked. _GREEK FIRE_.

"Oh shit," I turned and ran but wasn't fast enough and the bomb exploded and I blacked out.

 **Charlie POV:**

As I rounded the corner the sight I saw horrified me. I saw Tide standing over the gorgon but then he started to turn and run but there was a large green explosion throwing him away and he landed on the pavement hard. At this point Melanie had moved up front and Lyon was awake.

"Lyon get ready to grab him," I commanded, and Lyon got ready to jump out once I stopped.

When were we pulled up and stopped Lyon jumped out and grabbed Tide then set him in the backset. Jesus, I never realized how strong Lyon really was. I mean he had big muscles but not a lot of guys who do know how to use them. Back to the matter at hand. Tide. He looked horrible. His clothes and skin were burnt to hell and he was bleeding in multiple places.

"Oh no," I said. I had no idea what to do. Tide seemed like the person who would say "No hospitals," in an action movie so that was out of the question.

"Where do we go now?" Melanie asked. I could sense the fear in her voice. We'd only know Tide for a few hours but he'd already risked his life for ours multiple times so I trusted him and having him around took some leadership stress off my shoulders. He was a natural, like he'd lead armies into battle many times in his life.

"Vegas still I guess. We don't really have anywhere else to go." I replied.

"No," I heard faintly from the back seat. At first I thought it was Lyon but it was actually Tide. He was still conscious somehow. "Go to San Francisco. I have a friend there. The address is on a piece of paper in the glove compartment.

I dug for a few seconds before seeing it and grabbing it. "Found it." I punched it into the GPS and started driving.

I drove for what felt like hours. We stopped here and there to eat and sleep. We changed shifts every now and then. Melanie did some very amateur First-Aid on Tide to hold him together until we got to wherever we were going. At one point I was in the back with Tide, and Melanie and Lyon were in the front together. She was the only one he could talk to for extended periods of time. I decided not to interrupt them and tried to sleep.

That's when Tide moved and accidently kicked me in the face. He was still asleep though so I couldn't yell at him. But i definitely stared at him with murder in my eyes. That was the first time I got a good look at him. He was handsome for an old guy. His features tired and battle- worn. His beard and hair were jet black with almost no grey, He looked a lot like the guy from my dream. That couldn't be though. The man in my dream died. Maybe they were brothers. I started to get lost in thought when Lyon told us, " We're here."

 **Tide POV:**

I was glad when the car ride was over. Though I was sleeping most of the time I could feel everything. Every bump made my body flare in I woke just before we got there. When we drove up the driveway and parked the asshole kids tried to get me to walk on my own. Which I obviously couldn't so I used Lyon to support me. As we walked up the driveway Charlie tried to get me to talk more about this friend.

"How can we trust them?"

"Because I said so."

"How long will we be here?"

"Until I say so."

"How do you know them?"

"I saved the world with her." By then we had reached the door and Melanie rang the doorbell. All of a sudden I started to get really nervous which was stupid but I couldn't help myself. When I heard her unlock the door I couldn't breathe anymore.

When she opened the door she didn't look happy to be bothered this late but then saw us, three tattered demigods and a burnt to hell Chaperone. Her eyes settled on me and I couldn't read her emotions. Anger? Sadness? Happiness? But when I saw her all I could think was how beautiful she was. Her hair done in it's usual braid and her skin glistening in the moonlight. I decided to be the first one to speak because now I literally couldn't breathe not just because of her.

"Hi Piper," then I passed out.


End file.
